Stuck Like Prisoners!
by Tomboy At Heart
Summary: "Who are you and why the hell are we handcuffed together?" SasuSaku. slight swearing. One-Shot


**Stuck like …Prisoners? **

**Disclaimer:** Jamie doesn't own Naruto

**Summary:** "Who the hell are you, and why are we handcuffed together?"

"Ugh" Sakura awoke from her small 'nap' wondering where she was and why the hell her head hurt so much. She turned to her left to notice she's in a car. She faces forward to see a caged fence between her and a man in a police outfit. What surprised her most was what was to her right. A dark haired, gorgeous, marvelous, god-like, creature. Pale skin, black-like hair with a little tint of blue, black eyes looking out the window, a scowl on his lips, completely emotionless.

"About time you woke up, I was getting tired of hearing you snore." The dark looking man spoke. "Wh-What?" Sakura was even more confused then when she was 5 seconds ago. "You drool when you sleep." (**A/N- Sorry I had to throw in a little Percy Jackson line =D go Rick Riordan!)** "Why you little…" Sakura tried raising her right hand, to find it handcuffed to the man beside her. "Would you mind telling me who the hell you are, and why we are handcuffed together?"

There was a looooooong awkward pause until "I'm Sasuke and no I don't feel like telling you a story." "Well I'm Sakura and you seem have an abnormally large pole stuck up your ass." She spat back. "At least I don't have a giant forehead." He glanced at her to see she was fuming, red-faced and steam practically coming out of her ears.

"You know what I'll just ask Ino….SHIT WHERE'S INO!" Sakura frantically started looking around. "She's not in here." He stated the obvious. "Thank you Captain." She rolled her eyes and moved to wipe a piece of hair away with her right hand. "Seriously, why the hell am I attached to you!" ….. "I don't know" Sasuke finally admitted. "Excuse me?" Sakura leaned closer. "I don't know damn it! I woke up due to your snoring and I can't go back, I'm in the same god damn situation as you!" He blew up.

"Okay, okay well let's try and remember what happened. Try and start from what we remember and maybe it'll carry through out." Sakura made up on the spot. "Fine, ummmm…."

**Sasuke's Flashback**

"Oi teme lets go out tonight! Call up the guys and lets hit the club!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, typing on his laptop. "Why do we have to go to the club dope?" Sasuke asked, still not making eye contact with the loud mouthed blonde.

"…..Cause I had so much ramen that, well, I don't want to …ruin your bathr..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke jumping up and pushing him out the door, already changed. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a white V-neck and a black fit jacket over top. Looking at the Dope, he started to wonder why the hell he'd go to the club looking like he is. Naruto was dressed in orange jeans. (**A/N- I've totally seen those they have jeans in every color practically.) **He wore a black tee with a picture of animated ramen over an orange long sleeve shirt.

"Ugh lets hurry and get the others." Sasuke slid in to the passenger seat of his Black Phantom GTO. Sasuke swerved out of his driveway, heading towards the night club, At Akatsuki, to wait for the other guys. "Oh by the way, you're going to need more toilet paper." Naruto yelped as Sasuke hit him in the head….."Baka".

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji all enter Akatsuki, as they did some girls turned there heads and giggled about which one was the 'hottest' one. Naruto and Kiba ran off to go dance as the rest of the guys went to the bar. There was a girl with pink hair looking like she was having the worst night due to a total douche. He looked like a frat boy, the type of people Sasuke hates the most, so he decided to help a little.

Sasuke walked up to the girl and put an arm around her. "Hey I've been looking for you." The girl turned towards him slightly shocked at his movements. "Um …um" Sasuke glanced over to the frat boy and back to her indicating that he was trying to help her out of the situation. "Oh hey! Yeah I've been sitting here talking to this nice…boy." The pink haired woman replied. "Sweetie I ain't no boy. I'm a MAN!" the 'man' showed off his muscles that supposedly were to impress both of them….nah. All Sasuke had to do was flex a little and the boy ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you so much. Ugh College boys disgust me." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ouch" Sasuke replied taking his arm back from her waist. "Oh no! I meant frat boys, I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized. "Its alright, I'm graduating this year anyways." He shook it off. "Oh really? Me too! I'm Sakura by the way." She stuck out a hand. "Sasuke" He smirked as he ordered a drink ignoring her hand.

"Well thank you again. I better get going to find my friends." Sakura stood up only to feel Sasuke grab her hand. "Excuse me…" She got interrupted by Sasuke whispering to her. "Dance with me, the boy is looking at you and we need to sell this so he doesn't come back." "I wouldn't think you knew how to dance." She smiled. "Hn, don't underestimate me." And with that Sasuke led her to the crowd.

After awhile the two started to grind like the others on the floor. They'd grab a few drinks from the bar but then go back. The last thing Sasuke remembered was he was in a corner sharing air with the pink headed girl when he heard the police sirens.

**Sakura's Flashback.**

She just got back from the gym when Ino sent her a text.

**From: Pig**

**Hey Billboard get ready girls nite out 2nite**

So Sakura ran upstairs to get into the shower before the girls come over to pick out clothes. When she got down blow drying her hair, Sakura walked into the room to see every clothing she owned covering her bedroom 'Ino's here' she thought to herself. "Billboard what do you think about this?"

Ino stepped out of Sakura's closet with a light blue dress, it was spaghetti straps , the bottom tilted from the middle of her right thigh down pass a little of her left knee. "Ino its perfect." Sakura smiled. "Really? It's only the 3rd outfit I tried on." Sakura looked past Ino to Hinata, Temari, and Tenten to reveal them, all three had there 10 fingers up….it was Ino's thirtieth outfit….. (Cue sweat drop)

"Well Sakura it's your turn to get dressed!" Ino started to squeal. Sakura thought to herself again 'Oh god I should've just stayed in the bathroom. And with that, clothes became airborne.

"Ah ha! Found the perfect dress!" Ino came out with a strapless black dress. Sakura grabbed it and hurriedly put it on. "Bow chica bowwow!" Tenten and Temari made the sound in unison and started a laughing fit. "Guess you girls like it too." Sakura laughed along with them. "Damn Sakura your gunna get all the men there! I mean that dress shows your legs perfectly!" Ino squealed again. "She's right Sakura-chan." Hinata finally joined in. Sakura's dress ended about an inch above the middle of her thigh.

"Alright ladies, ready to break some hearts!" And with that the five girls piled into Sakura's 2010 Mustang Convertible. They sang and sang the whole way there. They'd even whistle to a few guys, getting whistles back.

Walking into the club, guys were already lined up to drool over the group. So they went to the dance floor to show how 'danceable' they can be in those dresses. After while Sakura started to get really hot and decided to grab a drink before carrying on. Sitting down, she could already see the stares she was getting from the guys sitting at the bar. But there was one ballsy guy that actually came up and 'tried' to flirt with her.

"Hey baby I'm from Kappa Delta Rho." The already drunk frat boy said. See he'd be cute if he wasn't hitting on her like this. He had sandy blonde 'flippy' hair, dark deep blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. "Hi" She weakly replied and ordered a drink. The frat boy was going off and on about how much beer he can drink blah blah blah. But that's when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Sakura heard the owner of the arm she presumed. Deep velvety voice…sexy! But when she turned around…DAMN! Dark hair and eyes, pale skin….he was like a flipping vampire! She wanted to say 'you can be my Edward if im your Bella' but what really came out was "Um…Um." Damn it she sounds lame, but could you blame her! Come on look at this God!

She saw his eyes flicker to the frat boy, as if saying 'I'm giving you some bait, take it.' She smiled and replied "Oh hey! Yeah I've been sitting here talking to this nice…boy." . "Sweetie I ain't no boy. I'm a MAN!" the frat guy showed off his muscles that supposedly were to impress her and scare the hottie away. But the stranger showed off a little and DAMN….now that's a man! The frat boy ran off.

"Thank you so much. Ugh College boys disgust me." She rolled her eyes. "Ouch" The strange man replied faking hurt and taking his arm back from her waist. "Oh no! I meant frat boys, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized. "Its alright, I'm graduating this year anyways." He shook it off. "Oh really? Me too! I'm Sakura by the way." She stuck out a hand. "Sasuke" He smirked as he ordered a drink ignoring her hand. 'Wow way to be friendly she said inside her head.'

"Well thank you again. I better get going to find my friends." Sakura stood up only to feel Sasuke grab her hand. "Excuse me…" She got interrupted by Sasuke whispering to her. "Dance with me, the boy is looking at you and we need to sell this so he doesn't come back." "I wouldn't think you knew how to dance." She smiled. "Hn, don't underestimate me." And with that Sasuke led her to the crowd. Should she be breathing, she should, shouldn't she. But he seriously took her breath away and ran off!

After awhile the two started to grind like the others on the floor. They'd grab a few drinks from the bar but then they'd go back. The last thing Sakura remembered was, she was in a corner sharing air with the dark figure when she heard the police sirens and lights.

**Back to the two **

"So, do you remember anything?" the dark haired boy asked. She started to blush and shook her head 'no'. "How about you?" she asked back. "Not a thing" He replied as he put his hand over hers and smirked out the window…wondering 'Where are the others'

**In the Alley beside the club.**

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari all sat there wondering 'Where'd Sasuke/Sakura go'

**A/N- Well hoped you liked it!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
